Promises
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: *rating may change a young Ryuji meets Rin in a forest in which he lives. They started a friendship with one another as feeling being to brew. Except Rin has some secrets he wants to keep.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm back with another BonRin story. I really love this couple and I hope you guys do too. Anyways this is an AU where Rin is hidden in a forest between his hometown and Kyoto, hidden from the Order. Mephisto (Samael is his real name) placed two invisable chains on Rin's legs resicting him from going into the towns for his own safety.**

 **Okay on to the story.**

Ryuji walked into the forest with some fruits and vegetables in a basket. He was walking down the path to his temple when he heard humming. He turned to the bundles of trees as birds started to follow the sound, deeper into the woods. Ryuji sighed as curiosity took control of him going into the forest following the sound and the birds. Ryuji saw a small figure near what seems to be a house and hid behind a tree, examining the figure.

He tilted his head to the humming figure who was sitting in the soft grass holding a bird. He can see it was a kid around his age maybe a little younger humming away. Ryuji slowly got out of his hiding spot to greet the kid. "Um. Hi." The boy looked at Ryuji with a surprised expression. "OH! Um... hi..." The boy looked down looking down avoiding eye contact. Ryuji tilted his head trying to say something.

"You have a great singing voice." Ryuji mentally facepalmed after saying that. _'Really Ryuji? Great singing voice? REALLY!?'_ He mentally screamed as the other one blushed. "Thanks. What's your name? Mine's Rin!" Rin smiled at Ryuji making the older blush. "My name is Ryuji Suguro. I live in a temple near here." Ryuji replied seeing Rin's unnatural but beautiful blue eye beam. "Really!? That's so cool!" Rin stood up scaring the animals that Ryuji just noticed.

Ryuji looked him up and down looking at him. He wore a long sleeve red shirt and some blue shorts. Ryuji knew that something was up and he wanted to found out. "So how long how you been here?" Ryuji asked fixing his messy hair as Rin thought. "For as long as I can remember. I really like this place but it's kinda lonely and boring here at times." Rin smiled turned into a frown. "Really? So you been here your whole life! Why can't you go to the towns nearby?" Ryuji asked with shock in his voice.

This kid was here since he was born? Okay what? Ryuji waited for the other's answer. "I can't tell you that." Ryuji sighed sitting on the grass as Rin sat next to him. "Hey Ryuji! How's your life in the temple? I'll like to know about it! Also what about your family!?" Rin asked waiting for the other's reply. Ryuji looked at him before lying on the grass. "I won't tell you that yet. We just met!." Rin pouted singing again gaining Ryuji's and some animals attentions. Rin giggled as he petted the animals, Ryuji just watching the whole thing.

"Wow, you really like animals don't you?" Rin looked at him and smiled holding up a brown rabbit. "Yup I do! Do you want to pet Pixie?" Ryuji got up looking at Rin then at the rabbit. "Really? Pixie? You name them?" Rin just grinned in response. "Yeah I do! Pixie was my first friend I made!" Ryuji took the rabbit setting it on his lap petting the small animal. The rabbit let him pet it with no problem. "Oh look! She loves you!" Rin exclaimed making Ryuji laugh a little. "Yeah I guess." Ryuji agreed before realizing something.

"Shoot! I need to go!" Ryuji got the basket which he was glad no wild animal ate them. "Wait! Where are you going?" Rin asked with sadness lingering in his voice. "I have to go back home. Don't worry I'll visit you tomorrow." Ryuji smiled at Rin reassuring him but Rin keep on frowning. "Rin? What's wrong?" Rin sighed as he grabbed Ryuji's arm and his bangs hiding his eyes. "Don't tell anyone about me okay. I'm scared of someone or some bad people who will try to hurt me." Rin answered shaking in fear.

Ryuji sighed and petted his head. "Okay. I won't. I promise." Rin looked at Ryuji holding his hand up with his pinky stretched out. "Pinky promise." Ryuji did the same and wrapped his pinky around Rin's. "Pinky promise." Rin smiled letting Ryuji go. Ryuji waved goodbye as Rin did the same. _'I hope he keeps his promise and I can't let dad and Sammy know... They just can't. I don't want to lose my first and only friend.'_ Rin thought as tears started to swell up in his eyes afraid of what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**ameretp: Aw thank you much for the review! I'm glad you found a fanfic that just begun! I'll keep writing and thank you again for looking forward to my stories!**

Ryuji huffed as Renzo or Shima kept on annoying him with the talk of girls. He just wanted to shut up so he can go see Rin. "Hey Bon! Where were you yesterday? And it's seems like you were thinking of someone!" Shima asked his best friend as Ryuji looked down. "I'm not thinking of anyone! Look I need to found my dad okay!" Ryuji explained as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the woods.

Ryuji went deep into the woods were Rin was hidden from the world. He tried to hear humming but to no avail. Ryuji perked his head up hearing Rin singing. _'Little critters come play with me. All of the birdies are singing happily.'_ He heard Rin and followed the voice to Rin. He smiled but saw someone with him. He hid in the trees listening to them. "Nii-san when did you learn to sing that well?" The boy with glasses asked as Rin was making a flower crown.

"Well Yukio I practiced a lot during my time here and dad helped me out." Rin smiled as he placed a flower crown on Yukio's head. "Wow Nii-san! I never knew you can make flower crowns too!" Rin giggled petting Yukio's soft brown hair. "What? Did you think girls can only make them? Dad taught me how to make one. It's easy once you get the jest of it." Yukio smiled at his older brother before looking down. "I'm sorry I can't visit all the time. You must be lonely."

Rin smile dropped hugging his brother. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're visiting me when you have the time. Just study and focus on school alright? I don't want you to fail!" Rin assured Yukio trying to make his brother feel better. "Okay... I just wish you can go with me." Yukio stated hearing someone calling him. "I know." Rin simply replied as a girl with red hair with yellow tips towards the end walked to them.

She was about 12 years old looking a Yukio. "Let's go Yukio. Time's up." The girl coldly told him. "Bye Nii-san." Yukio sadly said as Rin smiled at him. "See you later Yukio! Come back tomorrow when you have the time!" Yukio nodded going with the girl. Ryuji couldn't see them anymore so he can out of his hiding space. Rin looked at Ryuji waving at him. "Hi Ryuji. How are you?" Ryuji blinked before responding. "I'm fine and Rin who are those people?"

Rin's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you heard and saw me with my younger brother?" Rin asked stuttering as Ryuji gave a concerned look. "Um. Yeah I did, is somthing wrong and that boy is your brother?" Rin nodded standing up and dusting his jeans. "Yes and his name is Yukio. He's my twin but we aren't identical. He lives in the town we were born in. So he goes to school and teaches me alot of things. I just wish I go with him." Rin sighed walking to the house with Ryuji follow him. "Ryuji do you want something to eat? I can make some stew for us."

Ryuji was pretty hungry as his stomach growled. "Yeah that sounds great!" Rin grinned and let Ryuji in. Rin walked to the kitchen to cook the stew as Ryuji sat on the living room couch. Ryuji got up and started to explore the house. Ryuji open one door with a bed, drawer and a lamp. A bedroom it seemed as Ryuji looked in the room next to it. It was locked though so he thought it was Rin's room. He then saw the bathroom and that's all it had.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Rin yelled out getting Ryuji's attention. Ryuji washed his hands and sat on the chair. Rin got out the bowls pouring the stew in the bowls giving on to Ryuji. "Thanks Rin!" Ryuji smiled. The food smelt really good as Ryuji took a bite out it. It was the best thing he ever tasted. He knew he shouldn't gabble it all up but he did so anyways. Rin was watching him eat smiling eating the food. Ryuji was done and sighed happily. "THAT WAS SO GOOD! RIN HOW CAN YOU COOK THAT WELL! YOU SHOULD BE CHEF!" Ryuji exclaimed making Rin blush.

"U-um well... I wanted to make something for my dad and well my skills weren't that good but my dad like it. I was so happy that I pushed myself to get better and impress him. I guess I accomplished that." Rin explained blushing really hard and smiled shyly. "Hey are you okay? Your face is red like a tomoto." Rin replied quicky. "I'm fine. It's just that you fluttered me so much. You're just so nice."

"Alright then blueberry." Ryuji simply said putting his dish in the sink. "Blueberry?" Rin looked at him. "Well your hair color reminds me of a blueberry so yeah." Ryuji explained. "Uh okay." Rin grinned at him as Ryuji realized something. "Shoot. I'm going to see my dad really quick!" Ryuji told Rin bolting out the house. "BYE RIN! THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" Ryuji yelled out before running to the temple to greet his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**ameretp: I know right! They are just adorable!**

 **DoctorMerlinReid: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

Ryuji huffed in frustration walking to Rin's house. It's been two weeks since he started seeing Rin. Rin and Ryuji have been seeing each other getting to know each other more better. Ryuji decided to teach Rin more things like how to write better. Rin loved being with him which made Ryuji's heart flutter. Ryuji was mad because many of the followers in his father temple were leaving. He really hated it, he hated Satan for cursing his temple and for causing him to become the cursed boy of the cursed temple.

Ryuji sighed seeing Rin sitting on his front porch. Ryuji sat next to Rin who looked concerned. "Ryuji? What's wrong?" Rin asked the older boy wanting to help his friend. "Rin... Many of my dad's followers are... leaving because Satan cursed it." Ryuji explained as he saw the sky turn grey. Rin looked down trying to think of something uplifting to help him. "Ryuji... I think they will come back. They'll found out they were wrong to leave and come back." Rin tried to reassured him trying to make him happy.

"I don't think so Rin... but I'll keep that in mind." Ryuji sighed seeing rain drops and turned to Rin who seemed scared. Thunder was heard afterwards making Rin yelp. Rin covered his ears trying to not hear the thunder. Ryuji turned to his friend who was visibly shaking. "Crap... Um let's go inside Rin!" Ryuji blurted out trying to think and help his friend. Rin nodded flinching as the thunder crashed again getting into the house.

Rin opened his room door and ducked under the cover in fear. Ryuji came in next looking in Rin's room. It was kinda small with some drawers, table with a lamp on it, a comfy bed and a closet next to the bed. Ryuji saw a big ball of blankets covering Rin's small frame and sighed getting in the big ball of blankets. Rin was still covering his ear and he had tears down his soft cheeks. Ryuji panicked hugging Rin in order to comfort him. "It hurts..." Rin sniffed out hugging Ryuji tighter sobbing now.

Ryuji was confused by this. "What hurts?" Rin replied quickly. "My ears. The storm hurts my ears. It's scary when I heard it..." Rin trailed off sniffing as Ryuji storked his soft hair. "You probably have really sensitive hearing then. It's okay really, I know you're scared." Rin tried to smile but flinched again as the thunder roared and he heard footsteps coming in. "RIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Rin's eyes widen hearing his father's yell.

"Ryuji you got to hide!" Rin whispered as Ryuji got out the bed and hid in the closet. "RIN, THERE YOU ARE! I was worry!" Shiro hugged Rin knowing the his fear and sensitive hearing comforting him."Dad. I hate it! I want to go home! I want to be home with you and Yukio! WHY AM I HERE!" Rin yelled out sobbing in his father's chest. Shiro sighed "Rin... It's not that simple. Mephisto is protecting you by keeping you here. I know you hate it but it's to protect you."

Rin sniffed knowing he was right. "I know dad... I know. But did it happen to me?" Rin asked making Shiro sigh again. "Rin. We had move you here because of the people were... getting violent and I had to protect you somehow." Shiro explained as Rin understood know about the incidents that happened to him. Ryuji was listening trying not to make noise.

Shiro smiled as the storm calmed down and Rin falling asleep. Shiro laid him down and tucked him into bed. Shiro heard shuffling in the closet as he opened it seeing Ryuji. "Um... Hi?" Ryuji nervously as he felt Shiro's graze. "Why are you here? And what are you doing to my son?" Shiro asked grabbing Ryuji's shirt and grazed into his eyes.

"Nothing! I'm not doing anything!" Ryuji yelled out as Shro put him down. He looked at Rin then at Ryuji. "We're not done talking. Let's talk in the kitchen." Shiro looked at the boy who looked scared at him. "Okay." Ryuji simply said following the old man. Ryuji sat on the chair looking down. Shiro then begin to talk. "So let's introduce ourselves. My name is Shiro Fujimoto." Ryuji looked at him then back down sighing. "M-my name is Ryuji Suguro." Ryuji told him looking down feeling his graze.

"How did you find Rin?" Shiro asked as Ryuji looked at him, locking his eyes with Shiro's. "I heard him humming. I followed the sound and saw him. We started talking and we been seeing each other for 3 weeks." Ryuji admitted still looked at him being brave. Shiro chuckled. "You seem like a good kid. And Suguro? Um... Just don't hurt Rin alright." Ryuji nodded happy he was able to still see Rin. "Thank you Fujimoto-san!" Ryuji bowed his head making Shiro chuckle again. "You should go home Ryuji-kun. You're family must be worried." Ryuji nodded getting up and walking out the door.

"You won't tell Rin about this right?" Ryuji asked Shiro nodding. "I won't tell him and don-" Shiro was interrupted by Ryuji's reply. "I know. I can't tell anyone about Rin. I promised him." Ryuji then walked away and disappearing into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**EtherealTulip: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

Ryuji walked on the familiar road with some bags he brought from the store. He wanted to gave Rin something sweet so he bought some candy and two popsicles for them to eat. It's been about 3 mouths since they first met. Ryuji had more free time since it was summer and his birthday was right around the corner. Ryuji saw Rin tending to his garden that his father set up for him. Rin wanted to grow some fruits and vegetables so he can store some food for winter. Ryuji smiled walking towards the shorter boy who saw him.

"Hey Ryuji!" Rin smiled seeing his friend again darting his eyes to the bag. "What do you have in the bags?" Rin asked as Ryuji got a popsicle giving it to Rin. "Oh some candy I got from the store and some popsicles!" Ryuji explained watching Rin unwrap the cool treat and licking it. "It taste good! I love it! Thanks Ryuji." Rin smiled at Ryuji who blushed looking away. "I swear you're from a different planet." Ryuji looked at Rin pinching his cheeks. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN CUTE!?" Ryuji asked Rin making the younger blush.

"If you let go of my cheeks I'll tell you!" Rin rubbed his sore cheeks after Ryuji let them go groaning. "I actually don't know... My dad says I got my looks from my mom, but I don't know what she looks like though." Rin sighed sitting on the porch pouting. "You don't have a mom?" Ryuji asked sitting next to him. "No. My mom died after me and Yukio were born. Dad never really talks about her much. I wish she was here." Rin looked at the trees sighing remember some unpleasant memories. "When I was living with my dad and Yukio I was always jealous of the kids with moms. I wanted mine so bad and I think it bothered Yukio too."

Rin looked at Ryuji with a sorrowful look that broke Ryuji's heart. "Do you have a mom Ryuji?" Rin asked making Ryuji nod. "Oh... What is she like?" Rin wanted to know badly, he wanted his mom and he needed to know what they do and how they treat their children. "Well my mom is really nice and sweet. She gets mad when I and my friends get in trouble though. Overall she's a great mom." Ryuji explained making Rin smile. "That's good..." Rin didn't know what to say. He was happy for Ryuji for having a mom but he can't stop being jealous of him.

"Oh yeah! Rin my birthday is in two days by the way." Ryuji told Rin which made Rin's eyes widen. "Really! Oh my god I need to get you something." Rin started to blubber about the situation. Ryuji started laugh before covering Rin's mouth. "Calm down! You don't have to give me anything!?" Ryuji smiled reassuring Rin making the kid blush. Ryuji moved his hand from his mouth making Rin look away. "Um... O-okay." Rin turned away making Ryuji felt bad as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ryuji asked turning Rin around seeing his beet red face. "Rin? Why is you face red?" Ryuji asked making Rin blush more as he scramble for an excuse. "Um... Um... I'M GONNA GO IN NOW! MY DAD IS GONNA BE HERE SOON!" Rin yelled out hurting Ryuji's ears. "Okay okay! I'll go. Bye Rin." Ryuji walked back home leaving Rin alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin sighed feeling bored as he played with his rabbit missing his friend. Rin didn't understand why he felt so... happy with the boy. He sighed as he heard his dad's voice. "Hello Rin!" Yukio ran and hugged his older brother. "Hi Nii-san! I missed you." Rin smiled hugging his twin back. "I misses you too." Rin looked at his father smiling before playing with Yukio. "Nii-san, Did someone found you here yet?" Yukio asked his brother making him sigh. "No... I wish though." Rin lied getting his bunny and letting Yukio touch it. He couldn't let Yukio know about Ryuji as he was still unsure if he should tell his family yet.

Yukio didn't seem to notice Rin's strange behavior since his attention was on the rabbit. Rin got up from his spot going to his dad who was sitting on the front porch of the house. "Dad can you get me something?" Rin asked Shiro who looked at the boy. "Sure. What do you want?" Shiro asked expecting a request to get some cookbooks for him. "Can you buy me some cake mix? I want to try to bake a cake." Rin smiled at Shiro as he looked at the boy before smiling. "Sure. What flavor?" Shiro asked making Rin think for a minute.

"Um... Any would be fine." Rin answered unsure what Ryuji liked. Shiro chuckled petting the boy's head. "Alright. I'll buy you the ingredients but for now Yukio and I have to leave now." Rin sighed sadly as he wanted to go with them back home. "Don't be sad Rin. We'll be here tomorrow, I promise." Shiro smiled which reassured Rin of his promise. "Okay."

After waving his family goodbye, Rin cleaned the house a little before going to bed waiting for Ryuji to come tomorrow. Ryuji was going to bed when Shima started to pester him about the special person he was seeing. "SHIMA JUST DROP IT!" Ryuji yelled out making Shima laugh. "Whatever man! I bet that the person you're seeing is a cute girl." Shima laughed again as his best friend turned red.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep." Ryuji mumbled falling asleep and excited to see Rin again the next morning. Shima just contined to chuckle before falling asleep as he couldn't wait to tell his brothers about Ryuji's new crush. In the morning Ryuji woke up and got ready to see Rin again before being stopped by Kinzu, one of Shima's brothers. "Hey Ryuji! Happy birthday and I heard you are seeing a new person. Is she your crush or something?" Kinzu asked making Ryuji mad. "It's none of your business Kizuo and I'm not telling you!" Ryuji huffed getting out of the temple and walking the direction to Rin's house leaving a confused Kinzu. "What's up with him?" Kinzu asked himself before getting back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin looked at the cookbook again, making sure that he did everything right. He smiled knowing he mixed the ingredients right and put the batter in the oven. After that Rin went outside to see how the garden was doing when he was greeted with familiar purple eyes. "AH! Hello Okumura-kun! You seem to be in a cheery mood. It seems like you are having a good day." Rin nodded at the demon as he watered the plants and pulled out the weeds. "Why are you here Sammy?" Rin asked looking at Mephisto who just smirked back at him.

"Nothing much. Just seeing how you're doing my dear younger brother." Mephisto answered the little boy's question. Rin accepted the answer, knowing how overprotective his dad was and he knew Shiro trusted Mephisto in some cases to make sure Rin was doing fine. "Oh Okay." Rin didn't think of the response too much as Mephisto paused for a bit and smirked again "Okumura-kun, Are you waiting for a friend of yours to come here?"

Rin stirred and stopped what he was doing to look at his older brother with confusion. "What are you talking about!? No one has found me yet!" Rin lied through his teeth making the demon chuckle. "Rin, Your father and I know about your secret little friend. Shiro found out one day and told me." Rin's eyes widen knowing that his first and only friend will be banished, then Rin wouldn't ever be able to see him again. "B-but Sammy! He's a good person and he never told anyone else about me! Please can you give him one, tiny, little chance before doing anything too hasty?!" Rin pleaded about to cry.

Mephisto sighed, he hated making promises to people at times but maybe this Ryuji wouldn't tell anyone about Rin... "I guess I can give him a chance. On the condition that he won't tell anyone else about you though. If that happens we must relocate you Okumura-kun." Mephisto explained stopping Rin's crying. "Really?" Mephisto gave a nod to Rin who looked up with glistening eyes at him. "Deal."

Ryuji, on the other hand, just got to the house seeing Rin outside doing something in what looked like a garden. "Hey Rin!" Catching the other's attention, Ryuji waved at him. "Hi Ryuji! How was your day?" Rin asked Ryuji who replied simply with a: "It's been good so far. How about you?" Rin looked down, he was unsure whether to tell Ryuji about his conversation with Mephisto or not but quickly made a decision about it. "Could have been better, honestly… My dad and my big brother found out about you."

Ryuji's face went pale as he struggled for words. "But, don't worry about it! They will you let you come visit me. You just can't tell anyone else about me." Ryuji sighed in relief at that as he smiled at Rin. "Well that's good." Rin nodded as he went into the house to check on the cake he'd put in the oven earlier.

"Ryuji, would you mind coming to the kitchen?" Rin shouted out from the house making Ryuji run into said kitchen. He saw Rin setting down a small cake on the table. "Rin, did you bake this cake?" Rin smiled at Ryuji. "Yeah! I hope you like it." Rin got out a knife and cut a piece off the cake and giving it to Ryuji. Ryuji took a fork and ate a bite out the sweet pastry.

"So? How is it?" Rin asked shyly waiting for an answer. "It tastes… AMAZING!" Rin was taken aback by the response but then smiled at Ryuji who ate the whole piece. "Well thank you. This is actually my first time baking a cake." Rin admitted rubbing the back of his head a bit awkwardly.

Ryuji just smiled at him before patting him on the head. "Well that cake tasted great! You really should make more sweets from now on!" Rin smiled again before his eyes widen remembering something important. "OH NO! I forget to say happy birthday Stupid me." Ryuji was confused for a moment until it hit him that it was actually his birthday. "Anyways happy birthday Ryuji! I hope the rest of this day will be good!" Rin grinned making Ryuji blush a little "Yeah thanks. I'll have to get going now so see you tomorrow, I guess." Ryuji walked out of the house and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time Skip**

 **December 20th**

It's been awhile since the pair found each other. They mostly talk and play without a care in the world. Rin never felt this way with anyone since his imprisonment as he likes to call it. He felt a warm, gentle feeling within his heart with sparked the flame. Rin noticed that he acted shy around him at times, his face blushing turning him into a Cherry.

Mostly he will forget about it and talk to Ryuji who was asking him questions. "Hey Rin do you want to got to Kyoto?" Rin looked at his friend before he looked down. "I want too but…" Rin couldn't say anything about the invisible chains his lovely brother put on him.

"You don't anyone to see you right?" Ryuji asked knowing his friend too well at this point. "Yeah…" Rin looked down sadly feeling his scarf covering his mouth. "When the time comes we can go. But I need to get home." Ryuji got up and started walking home. "Bye Ryuji!" Rin smiled as Ryuji waved at him as he disappeared into the woods.

"Hey Ryuji! Where are you going?" Shima asked his friend who was going back to Rin. "Going to see my dad." Ryuji hoped the lie stop his friend's pestering. "Okay. Whatever you say." Renzo walked away as Ryuji left. Renzo watched his friend leave and waited for him to be gone as he grabbed his brother Juzo and followed Ryuji. "Renzo? What are we going?" Juzo asked his little brother who was dragging him through the snow. "We're following Ryuji because he's being so secretive!" Juzo rolled his eyes following his little brother.

Juzo and Renzo hid behind the trees stalking Ryuji and his friend. Juzo's eyes widened as he saw Rin talking to Ryuji. "Holy shit." Juzo mumbled under his breath, taking Renzo's hand and walked away. Rin heard sounds coming from the forest and walked over to the sound's direction, Ryuji following behind him.

Rin and Ryuji looked behind the bushes and trees but found nothing. Ryuji looked down with his eyes widening. _'Crap.'_ Was all he can think when he saw two footsteps on the snow. Ryuji quickly ruined them to not alarm Rin.

"Ryuji are you okay?" Rin asked seeing his friend in a stressed state. Ryuji looked up and smiled nervously. "Nothing Rin. Let's get inside I'm getting cold." Rin nodded and went inside with Ryuji tagging along.

 **Juzo**

Juzo walked around the temple trying to find his father to tell him about his discovery. Juzo found his father sipping some hot tea when the old Shima member's distraught son.

"Juzo? What's wrong?" The man asked as Juzo sighed.

"Dad. I found Rin Okumura, The son of Satan."

 **Sorry I haven't updated much.**


End file.
